Greed is only an Emotion
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: The sequel to Stay with Me. One week later and more accidents start happening...Please R&R Chapter 6 now up
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to Stay with Me. I wasn't going to do one, but I say what the hell, I might as well. In Stay with Me, Yami disappeared after the volleyball game. I'm not going to say what happened, unless I get enough reviews asking me what happened then I will. Also this is set about a week later after Stay with Me- k? So here it tis ^_^  
  
Greed is only an Emotion.  
  
Yami sat happily in his wheelchair, as Yugi pushed it along. They were heading up the drive to Kaiba's mansion to see the doctor (this is Kaiba's personal doctor, so he only goes to Kaiba's house). Yami shivered noticeably as they went through the main gate.  
"Are you ok Yami?" Yugi asked, gazing down at him. Yami looked up. His face was no longer happy like it had been.  
"Yeah I suppose" he sighed. Yugi pushed him up the long drive. Mokuba met them at the front door.  
"Hi Mokuba" Yami and Yugi chorused their greeting.  
"Hi guys," Mokuba answered holding the door open. Yugi pushed down on the handles of the chair, so that the front went up over the mini step. "Seto and the doctor are in the living room" Mokuba told them.  
"Thanks" Yugi said as they went through. Yugi smiled at Kaiba as they entered. Seto nodded back. The doctor went over to them.  
"So Yami, how're you feeling?" he asked. Yami shrugged.  
"Same as I did last time I suppose" he mumbled. The doctor bent down and started undoing the bandages around Yami ankles. He examined them and them looked at his wrists as well.  
"Well everything seems to be healing ok. I'd like you to start doing a few walking exercises when you feel you're up to them. Nothing strenuous or long though. Yugi if you could help him with that" he explained as he re-bandaged Yami's wrists and ankles. Yugi nodded. The doctor stood up and checked his watch.   
"I have to go now," he said flatly, "if you have any problems then you have my number." Kaiba showed him out. When he entered the living room, Yami was pouting and Yugi was standing with his arms folded, looking out of the window.  
"What were you arguing about this time?" Kaiba asked sitting down on one of the leather sofas.  
"We weren't arguing, we were debating, there's a difference" Yami corrected.  
"Whatever," Seto shrugged, "what time are the others comin?" Yugi looked at a clock on the mantel over the fireplace.  
"They said after the doctor had been, so they should be here in about 10 minutes" he estimated. Yami sighed and looked out the window at the bright sun filled grounds. Yugi noticed him.  
"Do you want to go outside for a while Yami?" he asked.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind Aibou" Yami answered quietly.  
  
When they were outside, Yugi and Yami went around the mansion grounds. Yami watched as a pair of finches flew over to a nearby tree.  
"You never notice how things change over time unless you've seen two different times" he mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, slightly puzzled.  
"It's like I lived in Egypt a Millennia ago and to compare it to this time is almost impossible because so many things are different. Not just big things, but little things that no one notices anymore. But if everyone saw it how I do then they would see how even the smallest of changes can make all the difference" Yami explained. He pointed to Kaiba's mansion. "You see Kaiba's mansion? In my time not even the richest of Pharaohs could own something like that. It would've been impossible to build with the limited resources we had" he stated. Yugi thought about it.  
"What was it like being a Pharaoh?" he asked, as he pushed Yami down a small path.  
"Hard. Everyone expected so much of me and I was only young. They wanted me to be the King of Games whilst rule at the same time. I had to adapt to take that much pressure. I never really had a life of my own, I suppose you could say. I didn't have any real friends and my childhood wasn't the happiest of times, especially seeing as it was so short" he answered as best as he could. He was about to say something else when he stopped. Yugi looked down at him. Yami's eyes were wide with fear.  
"What's wrong Yami?" he asked.  
"Go back" Yami whispered.  
"Huh?" Yugi said surprised.  
"Go Back! Please Yugi! Go Back!" Yami shouted, his voice high with fear. Yugi saw the fear growing in his doubles eyes. It was the same fear he saw the day he found Yami at Jowan's. He turned Yami's chair and pushed him quickly back up to the mansion. By now Yami was holding his head in his hands and was almost screaming. Yugi ran, but stopped when they got to the pool. He moved in front of Yami. He took hold for Yami's arms, near his wrists. He looked into Yami's face. His eyes were closed tightly, but tears were still coursing their way down his face.  
"Yami what's wrong? Please tell me" he pleaded. Yami continued to mumble, shaking his head at the same time, tears constantly flowing down his tanned face.  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted desperately towards the house. Seto came running out of the door.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I don't know" he answered as Kaiba joined him by Yami.  
"Yami? Can you here me? Yami!" he called. Yami wouldn't answer him. "C'mon, we've gotta get him inside" Seto said. He pushed Yami's chair in whilst Yugi kept trying to get Yami to talk to him. They took the lift and went to one of the bedrooms. Kaiba lifted Yami from the wheel chair and placed him on the bed. He had calmed down slightly, but he was still murmuring to himself. "If you keep talking to him, then it should help him to calm down" Kaiba instructed and left the room to get some water. Yugi sat on the bed next to Yami. He still wouldn't open his eyes or take his hands away for his head. Yugi pulled one hand away and held onto it.  
"It's ok Yami, we're here for you, I won't let anyone hurt you" he spoke soothingly, calming Yami's nerves. When Kaiba entered the room again, he found Yugi still speaking to Yami, even though he had fallen asleep. He was holding onto Yugi's hand tightly, but Yugi didn't feel any pain. Seto placed a wet flannel on Yami's forehead. He smiled at Yugi's turned back.  
"I'm gonna stay in here with him" Yugi said turning slightly. Seto nodded.  
"I'll tell Joey and the others when they get here that we can't go" he said. Yugi shook his head.  
"I think you should all still go out if you want to" he answered.  
"Well even if we don't go where we originally planned then we can always hang around here" Kaiba shrugged and left the room. Yugi turned back to Yami and continued to talk to him.  
  
"Do you know what made him turn like that?" Joey asked quietly. Yugi shook his head. When Joey, Tristan and Tea had arrived, Kaiba had told them what had happened and Joey had gone up to stay with Yugi and Yami. Yami was sleeping soundly, only tossing around occasionally.  
"We were out walking around the grounds talking when Yami asked me to bring him back. He then started shouting at me to bring him back up. I go to the swimming pool and he was holding his head and screaming. I don't know what got into him" Yugi explained quietly. Joey stood up.  
"Where about was it in the grounds?" he asked.   
"Near to the right of the main gate" Yugi answered.  
"I'll go and take a look down there, see if I can find anything" Joey said walking out of the door. Yugi turned back to Yami.  
  
Joey was walking around, looking at the ground near to the main gate; when Tristan wandered over to him.  
"Hey Joey, what ya doin?" he asked. Joey stopped and looked up at him.  
"Yugi says that they went past here when Yami started actin weird, so I'm lookin for anythin that would make Yami do that" Joey explained.  
"I think I know what made him do it" Tea said walking up behind Tristan with Kaiba.  
"What?" Joey and Tristan chorused.  
"It's pretty obvious really," she stated, "this is near the main gate, right? So he had to come past here with Jowan. Something must've happened at this spot that makes Yami scared of it."   
"So you're sayin that Jowan and Yami went past this place and Jowan must've hurt Yami here and he's now scared of it?" Tristan enquired.  
"Exactly. So now when Yami goes past this point he's gets a flashback or a vision or something of what ever happened and that gets him so scared that he almost flips" Tea answered.  
"I wonder what did happen to Yami after he left the Volleyball game" Joey pondered. Kaiba shrugged.  
"All of us do. But he'll tell us when he feels he's ready inside" he replied. Tristan nodded and started walking back up to the mansion. Joey, Tea and Kaiba followed him.  
  
Later that evening, Tea was walking quickly home. The streetlights were the only light that beat down on the pavement. Something behind her smashed. Tea turned her head. She saw nothing behind her. She quickened her pace. Up ahead she saw someone standing in the middle of the path. The man stepped towards her. Tea stopped.  
"Can I help you with something?" the man smiled nastily at this and stepped towards her.  
  
And that finishes chapter 1. What did you think? Remember if any of you want to find out what happened to Yami after the Volley ball game then I'm gonna need at least 3 reviews saying you want to know ^_^ If I do tell then it will appear in a chapter, I just dunno which one. Please Review like always -_~ 


	2. The New Game

I just want to state that there is no Yaio in this fic. If Yugi and Yami are sharing something then it does NOT count as them in love. Seeing as Yami is part of Yugi then I figured they can sleep in the same bed- k? So they do not love each other like that. I just wanted to make that clear first ^_^  
  
A New Game.  
  
Yugi sat in their living room with Yami. They had arrived home early that evening. Yami didn't want to talk about what happened at Kaiba's, so Yugi didn't mention it, though they both knew they'd have to at some point. Yugi looked at Yami. He looked back.  
"Do you want to try a couple of the exercises the doctor suggested?" Yugi asked quietly.  
"Might as well" Yami replied. Yugi stood in front of Yami. He extended his hand to his double. Yami took it and pulled himself up.  
"We'll just take it easy, ok? If we just try walking forward a bit first then it'll be a start," Yugi suggested. Yami nodded. "I'll hold onto your arms so you won't fall." Yami stood. His ankles felt weak and unused to the change in pressure. "You ok?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah. Let's do this" Yami replied, giving a small smile. Yugi stood in front of Yami the whole time, holding onto his arms to support him. Yami breathed in deeply and took a small step forward. He winced as the pressure changed and shifted in his legs. He took another small step.  
"You're doin great Yami" Yugi encouraged constantly. Yami smiled as he gained more confidence. He took another two steps. They stopped. Yami swayed slightly. "Do you want to stop Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. They turned round slowly and moved back. Yami gave a sigh of relief when he sat back down in his wheelchair. He looked up at Yugi and smiled widely.  
"See? We'll have you back on your feet in no time" Yugi grinned back. Their Grandpa entered the room at this point.  
"Hello you two. What're you up to?" he said placing his keys on the coffee table.  
"Yami took his first few steps just now" Yugi answered still smiling.  
"Great! Just remember to take it easy when you are walking, your ankles are still quite weak and will get worse if you start doing things too quickly" their Grandpa warned.  
"I will" Yami said, sitting back. The phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Yugi said and ran over to the receiver. Yami was still smiling when Yugi re-entered the room. The smile quickly vanished when he saw Yugi own expression.  
"Yugi, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked urgently, dread filling him inside. Yugi looked over to him.  
"It's Tea" he said quietly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Yami asked. Their Grandpa had taken them to the hospital, where they had met up with Tristan, Joey and Kaiba. Now they were waiting in the relative's room whilst the doctors were in with Tea.  
"She got attacked when she was walking home earlier. Some people found her on their way home" Tristan explained. Joey hit the wall forcibly with his fist.  
"I knew I should've walked home with her" he said, angry at himself.   
"It's not your fault Joey. None of us could've known this was gonna happen" Yugi tried to comfort Joey.  
"But that's not the point. She shouldn't have been walking around by herself when it's that dark" Joey insisted.  
"Like Yugi said, how were we s'pose to know that was goin to happen? If we did then she wouldn't have walked by herself" Kaiba commented. Yami had been in deep thought until then.  
"But why did whoever it was attack her? They never stole anything from her. They seemed to just attack her and then leave" he said quietly. Joey turned to him.  
"What're you sayin Yami?" he asked. Yami looked up to him.  
"I'm saying that the attacker didn't seem to have a reason to go after her" Yami explained. When he finished speaking, one of the doctors came in.   
"How is she?" Tristan asked. The doctor smiled.  
"She's going to be fine. She's got a fractured arm and severe bruising but other than that she's fine" she told them. They all sighed heavily.  
"Can we see her?" Joey enquired.  
"Well she's in with her parents at the moment, but you can see her in a while" the doctor smiled and left the room.  
  
Half an hour later, they had all crowded into Tea's room. Her parents had gone, promising to go back later. Yami sat in his wheelchair near the top of her bed, Yugi sat in a chair next to him, Tristan sat on another chair and Kaiba and Joey were leaning against the walls. She had her right arm in plaster and purple bruises covered her face.  
"Are you sure you're ok Tea?" Joey asked. She huffed.  
"I'm sure. I wished everyone would stop askin me that," she reassured him, "I know you all care about how I am but honestly I'm fine. I may not look it but I am."  
"Did you recognise him?" Kaiba asked. She sighed and shook her head.  
"He was taller than me, that's all I know. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by shadows" she answered. They sat and stood for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Finally Tea broke it. "Has anyone actually got some good news, cause this room is getting really stuffy with bad news" she commented. Yami looked up to her and grinned.  
"I took my first few steps this evening" he said happily. She smiled.  
"At last something to feel happy about" she stated. Kaiba looked at his watch. He frowned.  
"I have to go. I left Mokuba by himself and if I don't go back then he'll stay up for hours" he explained. Tea nodded.  
"If it's that late then you should all go" she suggested. Joey stood up straight.  
"You sure?" he asked. She frowned. "Ok I'm sorry, I know I have to stop askin. But I wasn't askin how you feel, so you can't catch me out on that one" he insisted.  
"S'pose. But I don't mind. Mum and Dad are comin back in a while anyway" she smiled.  
"I can drop you all home if you want" Kaiba stated.  
"Ok then. We'll see you tomorrow Tea" Tristan said, as they walked out of the door.  
"Bye guys" she called.  
"Bye Tea" they chorused as they left.  
  
"I'm glad Tea's feelin ok" Yugi said as he sat talking to Yami in their bedroom. Yami had gone into his Soul room so that he could go upstairs. He was now out sitting with Yugi on the double bed (he can have a double bed in this if I want him to -_~).  
"I am too" he replied. Yugi yawned loudly.   
"I'm goin to sleep," he said quietly, "do you wanna stay out or go in your soul room?"   
"I'll stay out" Yami answered. Yugi moved over to the right side of the double bed, whilst Yami stayed on the left.  
Yugi woke during the night when he felt Yami tossing and turning violently. He reached out and turned the lamp on, flooding the room with the bright light. He then leaned over and faced Yami. Sweat trickled down the side of Yami's face as he moved about.  
"Yami-" Yugi started.  
"Noooo!" Yami shouted sitting up straight, breathing heavily. He looked about wildly. He then placed his head in his hands, shaking all over. Yugi moved over to him. He placed a comforting arm about Yami's shoulders.  
"It's ok Yami. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. No one else is here" he spoke soothingly. The door opened and their Grandpa looked in.  
"Are you two ok?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
"Yami had another nightmare" he explained.  
"Oh. Do you need me to stay?" he asked.   
"No. It's ok. I'll look after him" Yugi answered. Their Grandpa nodded and left closing the door behind him. Yugi turned his full attention back to Yami.  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. Yami took his head out of his hands and looked at Yugi. He nodded. Yugi went out to the bathroom and fetched some water. He went back and gave it to Yami.  
"Thank-you Aibou" he said gratefully. Yugi took the glass and went back to the bathroom, refilled it and brought it back.  
"Was it another nightmare about him?" he enquired. Yami sighed and nodded.  
"Anythin you want to talk about?" Yami gave him a faint smile.  
"No. Not yet anyway" he answered.  
"You know I'll listen anytime you want to talk" Yugi assured him.  
"I know Yugi," he replied, "what would I do without you?" Yugi smiled.  
"I dunno, what would you do without me?" he said. Yami thought about it for a moment.  
"I'd probably tidy our room more often" he giggled. He put his hands up as Yugi threw a pillow at him. His face grew serious. "I can't imagine life without you anymore" he said quietly. Yugi hugged him.  
"Ya big softie," he laughed, "though I can't say much, seeing as I feel the same way as you do. Life without you would be dead boring, I think." Yami nodded in agreement. They went back to their own ends of the bed. Yugi turned the light out. "You sure you're ok?" he asked.  
"Yes Yugi" came the reply.  
"Oh, ok then. Night Yami" he muttered.  
"Goodnight Yugi" Yami answered.  
  
The next morning saw Yugi and Yami heading back up to the hospital. Their Grandpa had opened the Games Shop so he couldn't give them a lift in the car. They were walking along the side of a busy main street when a car pulled up beside them. They stopped and waited for the tinted window to be opened.   
"Mornin guys" Kaiba greeted them, "want a lift?" they nodded eagerly. Yugi helped Yami into the back and then put his chair in the boot. He climbed beside his double.  
  
When they reached the hospital they found Joey and Tristan were already there.   
"I feel like an old man" Yami muttered as Yugi helped him out of the car and into his chair.   
"You are theoretically. I mean you're the oldest person in the world being over a millennia" he laughed.  
"I know. It's amazing how well my looks have stayed so young" Yami smiled.  
"It's just astounding. Tell me, what anti-ageing cream do you use?" Yugi giggled as they entered the main entrance.  
"Anti-ageing cream? I don't use anti-ageing cream" Yami replied still smiling. Yugi looked closely at his face.  
"Hmm, I know you don't. How do I know this? Because you have a wrinkle" Yugi laughed, as Yami hit his arm lightly.  
"Fibber! I do not have a wrinkle!" he exclaimed, "do I?"  
  
After a lot of persuasion, Tea's parents finally agreed to let her go back to Kaiba's with the group, as long as Kaiba brought her home afterwards. So she was now sitting in the living room in her own wheelchair. Yami smiled.  
"We could start a club" he giggled softly.  
"Only a little one, cause I only have to have mine for a couple of days" she answered. Mokuba entered the room, an envelope in his hand.  
"This just came through the door" he said handing it to Kaiba. He read the name on the front.  
"It's for you Yugi. It was posted by hand" he said passing it to him. Yugi frowned.  
"Why am I getting letters addressed to me posted here?" Yugi asked puzzled. Kaiba shrugged.  
"Maybe they think you live here" he suggested. Yugi started opening it.  
"Somehow I don't think so" he muttered. He read it out loud.  
  
How's your friend doing? I hope she liked the start of the Game. She's just the first player. You'll learn the rules as you go along. Break the rules and you'll lose, but since I'm a sporting type of person I'll let you in on a hint of who the next player is. It's in the envelope. But there's more at stake in this game than you'd think. You'll find out later what I am after, but until then I'll keep you guessing and playing.  
  
Yugi looked up. They had all fallen into a strange silence. Joey swallowed.  
"What's in the envelope Yugi?" he asked. Yugi put his hand inside and pulled out a small flat coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin though. It was bronze in colour and had a picture of an eye on both sides. It only had the picture of the eye on it, no numbers or writing.  
"Let me see Yugi" Yami said. Yugi passed it to him. He looked closely at it, turning it over and over in his fingers.  
"It isn't a millennium eye. It's just a picture of a normal eye" he murmured. He passed it to Kaiba. They passed it around until everyone had seen it (except Mokuba who had left the room).  
"So it's s'pose to tell us who the next person is? I don't see how" Tristan said flatly. Yami sat, his arms folded, staring at the coffee table.  
"I told you the person didn't have a reason to attack Tea," he stated, "now we know there was one and whoever it is, is treating this as a game."   
"Yeah but why?" Joey asked. Yami shrugged.  
"If we knew that then we could do something about it" he answered. Yugi went to the window and looked out.  
"Whoever it is, we'll find them" he said confidently.  
"How can we? We have no idea who it is or why they're doin this" Kaiba stated.  
"Even if we don't find out who they are now, then we can try to solve the clues about who's next" Tea replied.  
"Right. If we want to stop him hurtin any of us then we need to know who he's goin after" Tristan decided.  
"How do you know it's a him, why not a her?" Tea argued.   
"I don't but it's easier than sayin them or whoever" Tristan answered. Yugi placed the coin on the coffee table.  
"We need to find out what the eye means" he said abruptly. Joey looked at his watch.  
"Oh man. I've gotta go," he muttered, "I said I'd help Dad." Kaiba stood and grabbed his car keys.  
"I'll take you" he said leading the way out of the door, "I've got my mobile phone if you need me."  
"Joey. Be careful" Yami warned. Joey smiled.  
"Don't worry I will" he said following Seto out to the car.  
  
When Kaiba reached Joey's house, he pulled up in front of the driveway.   
"Thanks" Joey said, climbing out. Kaiba leaned over.  
"Take Yami's advice Joey. Be careful" he said seriously.   
"I know. I'll call you later- k? Just try to solve that coin" he answered. Kaiba watched as he went down the driveway. The tyres squealed as Seto pulled away.  
  
Back at his mansion, Yugi, Yami, Tea and Tristan were sitting in the living room. Yami and Yugi stared long and hard at the coin, whilst Tristan looked out of the window and Tea stared at the blank Tv. Yami's eyes grew wide.  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, concern filling his voice. Yami looked at him.  
"I know who he's going after" he answered.  
  
So do you like? (I know I keep asking but I do like to know ^_^). Who do you think the mystery person is going after? Please review as always! 


	3. Two Down Four to Go

Ok, since so many of you reviewed asking me to say what happened to Yami after the volleyball game then I will write what happened. It isn't in this chapter, it'll probably be in the last one ^_^  
  
Two Down Four to Go.  
  
"We have to tell Kaiba" Tristan said. He ran to the phone. He dialled Kaiba's mobile number and waited for him to pick it up. "C'mon pick up" he muttered. The line connected.  
"Yeah" Kaiba said.  
"Go back to Joey! It's him. We'll explain when you're both here" Tristan said urgently.  
"Go it" Kaiba replied.  
  
On his end, Seto hung up and looked around. There weren't any other cars about. He spun the steering wheel round quickly. The tyres screeched as he performed a sliding U-turn. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped back towards Joey's.  
  
Joey walked quietly along the pavement. He went to the side of the road and looked down the street. It was clear, apart from a parked car. He stepped out into the road. The car's engine roared into action. Joey uttered a small cry as the car drove straight at him.  
  
Kaiba drove up the road. He frowned as a car drove towards him. Something was in front of it. Seto looked harder.  
"Shit, Joey!" he cried. He watched in horror as Joey was flung up into the air by the car. Kaiba swerved as the car went past his. Kaiba slammed on the brakes and stopped near Joey's limb form. He grabbed his phone and ran out to Joey. He put his fingers against Joey's neck. He was alive- just.   
"I need an ambulance" he said to the operator on the other end of the phone.  
  
Yugi and Tristan ran into the hospital, both pushing Yami and Tea. They ran up to the reception.  
"We're lookin for Joey Wheeler. He was brought in a little while ago. Do you know what we can find him?" Tristan explained. Th receptionist looked through her files.  
"If you go to the left and follow the corridor then it's the first ward on the right" she answered. Yugi flashed her a quick smile.  
"Thanks" he said as they walked quickly off down the corridor. They found Kaiba down there drinking coffee.  
"How is he?" Yami asked. Kaiba sighed and shrugged.  
"I don't know. He's been in surgery most of the time. No one's tellin me anythin" he explained.  
"What happened?" Tea enquired. Seto looked down into his cup.  
"After I got your call, I drove straight back to Joey's. I never made it that far. I was goin down the main road near there, when I saw a car drivin towards someone. When I looked closer I saw it was Joey. The other car never slowed down. It hit him and almost hit my car. I swerved and stopped. When I reached Joey, I thought he was dead" he explained further. They turned as a bed came out with some doctors. They went over to it. A doctor went over to them.  
"Are you his family?" his asked. Yugi shook his head.  
"We're his friends" he replied.  
"How is he?" Tristan asked. The doctor looked up to him.  
"He's suffered a few broken bones and I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma" he answered. Tea blinked back tears.  
"He's gonna be ok though, isn't he?" Yugi enquired. The doctor turned to him. He felt a wave of sympathy as he looked into Yugi's desperate and hopeful eyes.  
"We don't know yet. I sorry to say, that the longer he's in the coma the less chance he has of waking" he said sadly.   
"Can we stay with him?" Tristan asked. The doctor nodded and led them to Joey's room. They entered quietly. Tristan felt a giant wave of sorrow overcome him when he saw his best friend. Wires and machines were all around him. His arms and face were bruised and his hair bloodied.  
"Oh Joey" Tea whispered, tears falling down her face. Yugi could only stared at Joey's pitiful form. Tears fell down his face and landed on Yami's shoulder. Kaiba stared silently, he normally expressionless face, showing full saddening emotion. Tea sat beside Joey. She took his cool hand in hers. She squeezed it gently. He gave no reaction. Tristan sat by his head, Yugi sat beside Yami and Kaiba sat near Tea.  
  
They sat there by themselves for half an hour, saying nothing to each other. They turned as the door opened and Joey's Mum, Dad and Sister entered. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at her beloved brother. Yugi and the others moved out of the way as she moved over to Joey's side.  
"We'll go so you can spend some time alone with him" Tristan said looking down at the ground.  
"Thank-you" Joey's mum answered.  
"You'll call us if anything happens, won't you?" Yugi asked. She nodded. He turned and pushed Yami out through the door.   
"I think we should stay together from now on" Kaiba stated. Yugi nodded.  
"We might stand a better chance" Yami said quietly. Tristan walked behind them, with Tea.  
"We'll all have to go home anyway to get our stuff" he commented. Kaiba nodded.  
"If you all stay at my place, then we can figure out what we're gonna do from there" he suggested. Yugi stepped out energetically.  
"Let's go then" he said.  
  
They spent the next hour driving between their houses, picking up clothes and other belongings. Yugi went into his room and started packing enough clothes for him and Yami for a few days. Tristan helped him.  
"Where are you and Yami going at such short notice?" his Grandpa stood in the doorway.   
"We have to stay at Kaiba's house for a while" Yugi explained.  
"Why do you have to?" his Grandpa insisted.  
"We have really important things to do. I can't explain to you what, but it is really urgent" Yugi told him. His Grandpa sighed.  
"Ok. But phone me occasionally to let me know you're still alive" he answered.   
"Thanks Grandpa" Yugi said as he and Tristan walked out to Kaiba's car.  
  
When they reached the mansion, Kaiba bent down and picked up a plain white envelope.  
"It's another one" he said quietly.  
  
And there was chapter 3. Chapter 4 up soon! Please review ^_^ 


	4. Photos and Mice

Photo's and Mice.  
  
Kaiba's swift hands ripped open the top of the envelope. He pulled out another piece of paper. A small photo fell out onto the floor. Yugi bent down and picked it up. Tristan looked over his shoulder at it. He frowned. It showed Joey, Tea, Yugi and Yami.  
"Where're you Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
"I was takin the photo" he answered. Yami peered at it.  
"You're not in it either Kaiba" he stated. Seto shrugged.  
"We took it before the Duel Monsters Tournament. So he wouldn't be in it" Tea told him.   
"What does the letter say?" Yugi asked. Kaiba read it out to them.  
  
You aren't doing very well are you? Two people down only four more to go. If you think you're safe together then don't count on it. Haven't you realised that you have to work out the clues before I get to the person? You could save yourselves a lot of pain that way. Let's see you figure out the next one quicker.  
"Question. How did you know it was Joey last time?" Kaiba asked. Yugi pulled the coin out of his pocket.  
"The coin itself is nothing important, it's what was on it the was the clue, the picture of the eye. Since it wasn't a millennium eye it couldn't mean Yami or me, so we had to think around that. Yami found that it could only mean one other person- Joey" Yugi explained.  
"But what's an eye got to do with him?" Kaiba enquired further.  
"His sister Serenity. She had a eye problem and whoever this is knows that, so it pointed to him, through his sister" Yami answered. Tristan sat down on a sofa.  
"Well we'd better hurry up and figure this one out- fast" he mumbled. Yugi sat opposite him.  
"But does it point to someone in the picture, or someone who's missing?" he murmured.   
"Probably to someone outside it, it's too obvious in the picture" Yami stated. Kaiba nodded.  
"That's means it's either me or Tristan" he said flatly.  
"Oh great. But who? It isn't exactly obvious to the eye" Tristan muttered. Tea yawned.  
"I think we should sleep on it. Who knows? Maybe it'll do us some good" she said reasonably. Yami nodded.  
"Dreams were considered to help solve mysteries back in Egypt" he murmured.   
"Great. I'll welcome any dream that tells me that" Tristan smiled.  
  
Later that evening, Kaiba went into Yugi and Yami's room. He found them walking slowly around the room. He raised an eyebrow.  
"What exactly are you doing?" he asked. Yami smiled as he sat on the bed.  
"Doing the exercises your doctor told me to do" he answered.  
"Oh. Anyway if you have any problems during the night then my bedroom's just down the hall ok?" he told them.  
"Ok. Night Kaiba" Yugi replied. Seto nodded and left.  
  
Tristan lay thinking (even later that night). Something made a small pattering noise by the door. He turned slightly. As he did, something jumped onto the end of his bed. He saw something reflect the moonlight as it sped down towards him. He rolled to the side as it stabbed down where he had been seconds before. It flashed again down near him again. Tristan gasped in pain as it slid down his shoulder, cutting through the top he wore. He rolled again and fell off of the bed.  
  
Yugi sat up as he heard something banged loudly. Yami also sat up.  
"What was that?" he asked. Yugi shook his head.  
"I dunno. I'll go take a look" he answered, slipping out of the bed. He opened the door quietly and found Kaiba already out. He joined him. They heard another bang.  
"It's coming from Tristan's room" Kaiba stated, running down the hall. He opened the door and turned the light on. Tristan was lying on the floor, holding his right arm, blood running out between his fingers. Kaiba growled as he saw the attacker running to the window. He opened it quickly and jumped out. Yugi entered the room as Seto jumped out after the intruder.  
"Seto!" he shouted and ran to the window. He looked down and saw Kaiba sliding off a small roof below the window. He landed in a crouched position. He stood up and ran after the attacker. Yugi turned his attention back to Tristan. What was normally a white T-shirt , was now half covered in red blood. Yugi grabbed two towels from a radiator. He wrapped the fist one around Tristan's right arm. He then wrapped the other around the second wound on his left arm. Tea came in.  
"What's goin on?" she asked sleepily. Tristan smiled faintly at her.  
"Just doin some stabbing practise with dark evil guys. And yes it is a guy" he answered.  
"Are you gonna be ok for a minute? I've gotta go find Kaiba" Yugi said standing.  
"Sure. Go find him" Tristan replied. Yugi ran out of the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Kaiba! Where are you? Seto!" Yugi shouted as he walked around the grounds. Something tall walked towards him. Yugi gave a sigh of relief as Seto stepped into the light.   
"Y'know, for someone so little, you've got lungs like a giant," he smiled, "you could get your own Tv show with a voice that well projected." Yugi walked back along side him.  
"Yeah right. Like that could ever happen" he laughed.  
  
"So much for the idea of sleeping on it," Tristan muttered, "oww! Not so tight." He winced as Seto bandaged his arms.  
"Quit complaining. Either I bandage them or you drip all over my floor. I don't want the colour changed just yet" he said, raising an eyebrow. Yami sat thinking.  
"What ya thinkin bout Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami came out of his daze.  
"He said we had a to figure these clues out before he got to the person. But we didn't have enough time to work out this one. So we don't seem to have a chance and we still don't know what he's after" he explained. Tea jumped as the window smashed. A brick landed near her. Kaiba walked over to the window.  
"What's wrong with the letterbox?! Would it kill you to use it?!" he yelled angrily out into the darkness.  
"Wow. Kaiba really doesn't like having his windows smashed" Yami whispered to Yugi. He nodded and picked up the brick. He pulled the envelope off of it. As he pulled the slip of paper out, a small toy mouse fell onto the floor.  
  
Again I say please review! What's does this toy mouse mean? Who's gonna be next? Will Joey be ok? So many questions to be answered. Chapter 5 up very soon ^_^ 


	5. So Finally we Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything- k? All I own is this story ^_^  
  
So finally we Meet.  
  
"Did you ever have a pet mouse or anything?" Kaiba asked, turning the toy mouse over and over in his fingers.  
"Nope. At least we know it's either you or us" Yugi replied. Tristan touched his arms and winced.  
"But what does a mouse show?" he enquired. Yami shrugged.  
"We have to work it out and faster than before too" he stated. Kaiba nodded. Tea looked at her watch.  
"It's almost 10:00am. Why don't we go and see Joey?" she stated.  
  
They spent the next 3 hours at the hospital, spending most of the time with Joey, though Tea had to go and see her doctor about her arm. She entered the room, to find Tristan sitting watching Joey's still form, Kaiba sitting drinking yet more coffee and Yugi sitting with Yami, who had accidentally fallen asleep; which wasn't surprising as they had spent the rest of the night up.  
"What did the doctor have to say?" Seto asked.  
"I don't have to use my wheelchair anymore and my arm's healing. My bruises are better than before too" she answered. Tristan stood.  
"I s'pose we have to go" he muttered quietly. Yugi nodded. "Bye Joey" he murmured as he walked out pushing the still sleeping Yami. Tea walked up to Joey and kissed him lightly in the forehead.  
"We'll come back later, ok Joey" she told him. Kaiba also said goodbye along with Tristan. Yami opened his eyes momentarily as they walked past the reception.  
"Mice" he muttered as he closed his eyes again. Tea looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. Yugi shrugged.  
"He's probably dreamin" he told her.  
  
When they eventually got back to the mansion, Yami was awake and they were sitting in the living room again trying to figure out the mouse. Yami's eyes were dropping again when Kaiba moved over to his laptop. He put his hand on the mouse.  
"That's it!" Yami shouted, making everyone jump.  
"It may be it, but you don't have to give us a heart attack" Seto frowned.  
"Yeah well, I know who it is. It's you Kaiba" Yami said triumphantly. Yugi frowned.  
"How do you know?" he asked, confused.  
"It came to me when we went past the reception at the hospital. I saw the computer. It isn't a real mouse we were looking for, it was a computer mouse. So it has to be Kaiba because he's the head of a computer company" Yami explained.  
"It's a technology company NOT a computer company" Seto corrected.  
"Same thing" Yami murmured. Kaiba frowned.  
"No it's not" he insisted. Yugi stepped between them as flames started rising.  
"Stop arguing you guys. Just be glad we know who it is this time and we can stop whoever it is" he cried. Yami sat back and Kaiba pouted. "You can argue as much as you want when this has finished" Yugi sighed.   
"So what do we do now?" Tea asked.  
  
Kaiba huffed as he climbed into his bed. For the rest of the day, he had had Tristan or Yugi following him round almost everywhere. They had even made him promise to lock his door and window when he went to bed. He lay back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I want to try without you holding my arms" Yami insisted.  
"Ok, but we'll only do a few steps just to start with, else you could really be pushin it" Yugi replied. He helped Yami to stand. Yami walked forward a few steps, Yugi still stood in front of him, just in case. He smiled as he took a couple more steps. Yugi ran forward as one of Yami's ankles gave way. Yugi caught him before he fell.  
"I think that's enough for tonight" he smiled as he helped Yami back.  
"I'm definitely getting somewhere though" Yami stated.  
  
Seto woke around 3:00am. He put a hand to his forehead and brushed back his hair. He swung round and got up. Yawning he went to his door and unlocked it. He walked silently along the hall and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he turned the light on and went over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and went over to the counter. He undid the top. He turned his head slightly.  
"You think you pretty damn clever don't you?" he said flatly, not bothering to turn.  
"We like to think so" a darkly dressed figure leaned against the counter opposite him.   
"You may have brains, but do you have speed?" Seto asked. He turned like lightning and threw a carving knife with deadly accuracy. The figure dodged it as it buried itself in the cupboard behind him. Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "speed too" he muttered. The figure moved towards him. Two other similarly dressed figures moved into the kitchen from the sides.  
"Numbers, as well" the first figure sneered. Kaiba turned his back to him.  
"Number may be an advantage," he smiled, but the smile quickly turned evil looking, "but only if they can fight." He threw himself at the figure to his left. The other two quickly flung themselves at him.  
  
Yugi and Yami slept soundly through the night. They got dressed quietly and headed out. They reached the living room. Yugi stopped. Yami turned to him.  
"What is it Aibou?" he asked. Yugi frowned as he saw someone sitting in one of the armchairs. He moved forward into the room. Yami looked at the figure sitting in the chair.  
"What do you think you're doing here? Who are you?" he asked angrily. The man looked up. He faced carried a bored expression.  
"I must say, Seto's a very good fighter, but sheer numbers can always overcome that" the man said, completely ignoring Yami's questions.  
"What've you done with Kaiba?" Yugi shouted.  
"He's safe. But I won't lie and say he's feeling ok, because, well, after a beating like that, I doubt he is ok" the man said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Yami shouted.  
"Who me? Well let's just say you know my brother quite well Yami. He name's Jowan. Ring any bells?" he answered. Yugi placed a protective hand on Yami's shoulder. He felt him shake slightly at the mention of Jowan. "Well if you really want to know my name is Robin, I am Jowan's older brother. If you ask me his original plan wasn't very good, I think mine is far better" he explained.  
"But what do you want?" Yugi asked. Robin sighed.  
"Do I have to dignify that with an answer? I want the same thing as my foolish brother" he replied.  
"You want my Millennium Puzzle? What is it with you people? Can't you go and find your own puzzle to solve?" Yugi fumed.  
"There is no other Puzzle" Robin pointed out.  
"Go find a jigsaw puzzle to solve then cause you ain't getting my Puzzle" Yugi said angrily. The two other figures appeared from the sides.  
"I don't think you have a choice. Now you can either give it to me or I can take it from you" Robin's smiled turned to a sneer.  
"You think we'll give it to you? You have another thing comin" Yami snarled. One of the other men sniggered. Yami turned round to face them. "You find somethin funny?" he glared evilly.   
"There isn't much you could do about us taking it," Robin stated, "what're you going to do? Run us over?" this insult stung Yami right where it hurts. His glare increased as he slowly stood.  
"Yami don't" Yugi whispered.  
"No one gets away with saying that to me" Yami growled. Robin sighed.  
"Fine. If you want to play it like this then this is how we'll play it" he signalled to the two others. They all stepped towards Yugi and Yami. Yugi took off the puzzle. He ran to the side. He ducked as one of the men tried to grab him. He stopped and faced them. He held the Puzzle up.  
"You want this? Then you'll have to be pretty fast" he said smiling. One of the men ran at him. He dodged and threw the puzzle. Yami caught it.  
"What's the matter? Can't you get it?" he sneered. Robin snarled and ran at him. Yami threw it and dodged. He winced in pain. Yugi threw the Puzzle from one hand to the other. The figure ran at him again. He threw it swiftly to Yami. "You really aren't very good at this are you?" he jeered.  
"We'll see about that" Robin growled. Yami could only watch as one of the two men grabbed hold of Yugi and held a knife against his throat. "Now let's see you play our game. Either you give us the Puzzle or Yugi dies and makes a nasty red mess on the floor. The choice is yours" Robin explained nastily. Yami looked over to Yugi. Yugi mouthed a `don't`. Yami frowned. He slipped the puzzle strap over his head. "You obviously don't care much for him, do you?" Robin stated. He watched as a Millennium eye appeared on Yami's forehead. It grew brighter. Yami's own eyes glowed a deep purple.  
"I do care about Yugi. That's why I'm doing this" his voice sounded like thunder rolling through the sky. The figure holding Yugi shifted his feet nervously, as he watched Yami's eyes deepen in colour. Yami dipped his head forward and breathed in deeply. As he breathed out he spread his arms wide. The man behind Yugi was hit backwards against the wall by a unseen force. Yugi ran over to Yami. He watched as Yami hairs blew about as his pupils were completely lost in the dark purple voids. The Millennium eye on his forehead glow brighter. "You come here expecting to take something that does not rightfully belong to you and succeed? You hurt my friends, you threaten my Aibou and worst of all, you pissed me off" Yami's voice made lightning bolts sound weak and feeble. Robin backed away. He was lifted into the air by another unseen power. He was thrown backwards into the other men. Yami then went on to lift them all up using the power he had gained. They fell back onto the floor, as Yami also fell.  
"Yami! Are you ok?" Yugi cried as he knelt beside his double. Yami's glowing eyes faded and went back to their normal state and the millennium eye disappeared from his forehead. He was breathing heavily. He was about to answer, when the front door burst open.  
"Everybody freeze!" Yugi watched as about a dozen armed policemen ran in. he turned back to Yami, as they went over to Robin and the two others.   
"Are you two ok?" one friendly looking policeman asked them.  
"Yeah we'll be ok" Yugi smiled. Yami was still breathing heavily.  
"What about Tea, Tristan and Seto?" he gasped.  
"I've gotta get them. But I can't leave you" Yugi said. Yami pointed to the stairs.  
"Go! If you want to do something for me then go find them" he instructed. Yugi sighed, he knew he couldn't argue when Yami wanted him to do something. he stood up and ran up the stairs. He heard something pounding against the door, when he got to Tristan's room.  
"Alright Tristan stop bangin! I'm openin it!" he shouted as he turned the key. He opened the door and Tristan burst out.  
"Ok, where are they?" he demanded. Yugi smiled.  
"They're being taken out by the cops" Yugi explained as he went over to Tea's room. He opened the door and she walked out.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you later. But first I've gotta find Seto" Yugi said. They followed him as he went down the stairs.  
"Me and Tristan'll look up here" Tea said. She and Tristan headed back up the stairs. Yugi went down and entered the kitchen. He could clearly see that Kaiba had been there. Stools were upturned and cupboard doors were broken. Pots and pans littered the floor, a knife was stuck in a cupboard and there were traces of blood on the laminate floor. He checked out by the back door. He couldn't find Kaiba. He went back into the hallway leading to the living room. There was a door to his right. He tried the handle. It was locked. He turned the key in the lock and opened it. Stairs led down into the dimly lit basement. Yugi made his way carefully down the stairs. he saw something lying in the middle of the floor. When his eyes adjusted he saw it was Kaiba.  
"Seto!" he ran down the remaining steps and knelt beside Kaiba. Yugi looked into his face. His eyes were closed and blood had dried down the side of his face. Yugi ran back up the stairs. he went back with a towel that he'd soaked in water. He dabbed at Seto's forehead until he groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted up at Yugi.  
"What happened? Where did they go?" he asked groggily, sitting up slowly. He winced as his shoulder sent a large shock of pain through his body.  
"They've gone. They were after my Millennium Puzzle, again" he answered.  
"You'd think people would go find their own" Kaiba laughed, but winced. "Oww, I shouldn't laugh, it hurts." Yugi smiled.  
"C'mon let's get out of this basement" he said, helping Seto to stand. They walked up the stairs and met Tea, Tristan and Yami in the living room.  
"You look like death, only worse" Yami exclaimed.  
"Thanks for the compliment, you look nice too" Seto replied. He looked in the mirror. A long streak of blood had made it's way down his face from a cut just above his eyebrow. His shoulder also had a large slash to it and he had one black eye. His hands were cut and bruised and he had another cut on his stomach.  
"Oh God, I really do look like death," he murmured, "what am I s'pose to tell Mokuba?"  
"I dunno. Tell him you were fighting evil Rubber Duckies" Yugi joked. He turned to Yami, who was back in his wheelchair. "How did you do that thing earlier?" he asked. Yami smiled.  
"That was some of the power in the Puzzle and I'm the only one who's ever known about it, because I had to live in there with it. But that's what happens when someone really pisses me off and I have the puzzle" he explained.  
"But what happened at the end?" Yugi quizzed.   
"That much power takes a lot of energy to control and since I was standing I didn't have enough energy to keep it up" Yami answered. Kaiba sat wearily down on the sofa beside Tristan. Yugi sat in an armchair. They all gave a massive sigh of relief.  
"I think I should phone your doctor" Tea said picking up the phone.  
"While you're at it, phone Pizza Hut and order about seven pizzas" Kaiba giggled. He stopped when she threw a pen and it hit him on the head. "Hey! Injured and dying over here! I don't need any more injuries to add to my collection" he shouted.  
"You want pizza? Then order it yourself!" she shouted from the hallway.  
  
And that was chapter 5. Don't worry, it wasn't the last chapter- I've still gotta write what happened after the volleyball game and we have to find out what happens to Joey. So don't despair, it will out in the next couple of days ^_^ Please review as always! 


	6. Flashbacks and Happiness

This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Yes you finally find out what happened to Yami after the volleyball game. It won't be anything spectacular, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Also we find out what happens to Joey. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Flashbacks and Happiness.  
  
Yugi sat alone with Yami in their room at Kaiba's mansion. They hadn't gone home yet seeing as it was only the day after Robin's intrusion.  
"I'm really hoping that there isn't any other brothers or sisters it that family. Who knows? We could have the Grandparents comin for the Puzzle next" Yugi said as he watched a pair of birds fly past the window.  
"Don't even joke about it" Yami stated. Yugi sighed and turned to face him.  
"This has been one weird two weeks" Yugi muttered.  
"Tell me about it. I hope I never have to live through another one like it" Yami agreed. Yugi lay back on the bed. "Yugi?" Yami murmured.  
"Yeah?" Yugi sat up.  
"If I tell you something will you promise never to mention to someone else, unless I've told them first?" Yami asked, his face serious.  
"I promise never to tell anyone unless you want me to" Yugi answered. Yami breathed in deeply. He exhaled slowly.  
"I'll tell you then" he whispered.  
  
Enter Flashback to Volleyball Game  
  
"I'm going go and get dried off" Yami said. Kaiba gave him a drunken smile.  
"You do that, then come back" he giggled. Yami smiled and climbed out of the pool. He wandered into the mansion, but just before he got to the stairs a tall dark haired guy approached.  
"Have you seen my friend? He's about my height and has black hair" the figure asked. Yami shook his head.  
"Sorry, I haven't seen him. If I do then I'll tell him you're looking for him" he said.  
"Could you help me look for him? I'd be really grateful" the guy pleaded. Normally Yami would've refused but the guy seemed desperate.  
"Ok I'll help you look" he answered.  
"Great. Why don't we look out round the back? He tends to wander off" the guy perked up immediately. Yami shrugged and followed the figure. They went out of the back door, by the kitchen. Yami since was in front, he didn't see the evil smile the guy portrayed. Yami turned to face him.  
"So where a bouts, uhhh" Yami started, but the guy rammed his knee up in Yami's stomach. Momentarily winded, Yami sank to the ground, bent over, trying to breathe again. The guy grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back. Yami felt something being wrapped around his wrists. The figure pulled him up and forced him to walk, though he was still winded. Yami couldn't shout because of his lack of air. He was pushed forwards, down near to the wall surrounding the grounds. He straightened up and began to breathe easier. He looked back towards the mansion. No one had noticed his lack of presence. He made a vain attempt to run back, but the guy was fast and stopped him. He hit Yami across the face with a clenched fist. Yami saw stars explode in his vision. They reached the main gate and went around to the left. Yami tried again to go back but the other guy was bigger and stronger than he was. He pushed Yami constantly until they reached a beaten up old Sierra. The other guy opened the passenger door and forced Yami to sit in it.  
"There's no point in shouting for anyone, they're all at the mansion and they'll never hear you" the figure whispered. Yami knew he was right. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He walked back towards the mansion. Yami straightened himself up as best as he could. He moved his hands around, trying to loosen the rope that held them. He stopped after a few turns relieving himself of the pain that was caused by the harsh fibres rubbing against him wrists. He turned to try and hit the window with his feet. Nothing worked. He watched as the figure ran back towards him. Yami stared he was holding something. It glittered in the moonlight.  
"The Puzzle" Yami whispered when he realised what it was. The guy unlocked the driver's door and climbed in. he placed the Puzzle on the back seat. He smiled evilly at Yami. Yami glared back. The smiled vanished as the figure drew something from the back of the car and hit Yami hard across the back of his head with it. Yami's vision exploded. Everything went so bright, and then so dark.  
  
Yami woke with a large groan. The back of his head was throbbing painfully, though he couldn't reach it as his hands were still tied behind him. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted them as they met the bright sunlight that entered through a single window. He looked around. He was alone in an unfurnished room. The door to his right opened and the guy stepped in.  
"Back in the land of the living then?" he sneered. Yami glared.  
"Who are you? Why have you done this?" his voice came out harsh and strained. The figure smiled.  
"Well my name is Jowan if you want to know. Why am I doing this? Good question Yami" he answered.  
"How do you know my name?" Yami asked.  
"You'd be surprised how much I know about you, like for example you were a Pharaoh a Millennia ago and your soul was then placed inside the puzzle. I didn't do this without planning y'know. I've researched the Millennium Puzzle and I've watched you and Yugi for quite a while now," Jowan's smile never vanished, "But since I could only have the Puzzle if you came as well, then that's what I've done."  
"You bastard" Yami fumed.  
"There's no need for name calling Yami. You'll gain nothing from it" Jowan turned and left the room. Yami sighed.  
"I wish Yugi was here" he whispered.   
  
Yami spent the rest of the morning by himself. He tried constantly to loosen the ropes around his wrists. He felt them start to loosen. He stopped whenever Jowan went in, which wasn't very often. Around mid afternoon, Yami finally managed to slip his wrists free of the rope. He smiled triumphantly and untied the rope from his ankles. He walked unsteadily to the door and twisted the handle. It was open. He peered out around the door and looked up and down the hall. Jowan wasn't anywhere to be seen. Yami walked out quietly and made his way down a flight of stairs. His ankles weren't very painful. He stopped at the base and waited for a sound. He heard nothing. He walked quickly to the back door. He opened and slipped out. He didn't bother closing it for fear of it making a lot of noise. He ran out across the sand. The place was deserted, he saw no one. He looked back and saw Jowan standing in the back doorway. He was holding something long and black. Yami looked forward again and tried to go faster. He heard something bang behind him and felt something stab his neck. He running ceased. He staggered a few more feet and fell. His vision became blurred and his eyelids closed.  
  
He woke when he felt something cold being splashed across his face. He coughed and spluttered. When he opened his eyes, his vision was partially blurred. He could made out Jowan's form.   
"That was a stupid move and you paid for it" Jowan commented. His voice sounded far off and muffled. Yami groaned and closed his eyes. He felt the sharp bruises that had been inflicted upon him obviously by Jowan. He leaned back against the wall behind him. Jowan stood. "You may have been able to do that once, but believe me you won't do it again" he stated as he left the room. Yami sighed as he heard the inevitable click of the lock. He sat alone in the darkness, hopping that the next day would bring him something better than better than what he had been through that day.  
  
Yami slept fitfully through the night. The next day he tried again to loosen he ropes around his wrists, but he gave up after the severe pain it caused him. His ankles and wrists were badly cut and stained the rope crimson. His stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten since the party. He heard something thud downstairs. Yami paid no attention to it. It was probably nothing. He groaned as he heard the lock turn in the door. He looked up painfully. His heart filled with joy as Yugi looked around.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"That rest you know" Yami murmured quietly. Yugi stared wide-eyed.  
"How could he do that? All through greed for an object," Yugi replied, "thank-you for telling me though. I won't tell anyone." Yami smiled.  
"Thank-you Aibou. I knew I could count on you" he whispered.  
  
Tristan sat alone with Joey in the hospital. Joey was still in his coma and hadn't shown any signs of waking. Tristan looked at the ground sadly as he spoke.  
"I know you can hear Joey. You've always listened when I've wanted to talk. I just wanted to tell you that anything I said that was nasty about you I didn't mean. You've always been my best friend ever since we were little. You're an amazing Duelist and you did well at the Kingdom. You aren't a scared little Puppy Dog like everyone thought" Tristan said.   
"I told you I wasn't."  
"I know you did...wait a minute. Joey!" Tristan looked up at his friend. Joey smiled weakly.  
"Hey Tristan" he croaked. Tristan stood.  
"This is amazing! You're awake! I've gotta call the doctor" Joey smiled as Tristan practically fell out of the door. Tristan poked his head back round the door. "it's great to have you back Joey" he grinned.  
"It's great to be back" Joey replied.  
  
Finished ::Big drum roll:: Nooooo! I have to go back to school tomorrow ~.~ Anyways what did ya think? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
